Boys Don't Do That
by Knowledgewhore
Summary: While growing up the Hitachiin twins often get told the fun ending words of "Boys don't do that" by one elderly killjoy butler. This is a oneshot that explores some of those situations and how those few words shaped the boys' lives.


A large squeal of glee began on the second story of the Hitachiin estate and ended on the ground floor, followed shortly thereafter by another one. To all but their parents the two voices were identical, but even their parents kept this knowledge a secret, instead preferring to tease their children and lead them to believe that no one could tell them apart.

Hikaru stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched his brother slide down the railing. In part because he was the first one to be born, he insisted on being the first one for everything else-the first one to be served, the first one to get into the car, and of course the first one to have fun. That was why he had already slid down the railing and was now picking bits of fluff off of his dress. He looked up the instant that he heard his younger brother's squeal. This of course was his cue to inch his way to the side, while keeping one eye on the spot where he had landed and the other on his brother. The name of the game was 'Railing Launch', and it dealt with who could fling themselves off the railing the farthest. It of course had nothing to do with wearing a dress. That had been another train of thought, one that went as such. A week prior their mother had them wearing dresses for a large family and business get together, and while they had originally been reluctant to do so they had quickly found that the dresses had a strange feeling of freedom to them, perhaps it was from the way the air moved underneath them or perhaps it was from the drastic change in clothing. To make it even better, they both enjoyed the strange looks that people had given them, as well as the few compliments on how cute the dresses were. It was such that they had kept the dresses instead of disposing of them or giving them back to their mother, as it would be a shame to wear them only once. Now a week later they had pulled the dresses from their closet and went looking for something to do with their reborn sense of freedom. They of course had only made it to the stairs before a new idea had hit them.

Hikaru watched as his brother flew off the end of the railing and landed in the same spot that he had. Hikaru let out a laugh; he was glad that they had tied, if for any other reason than it meant that they had to slide down the railing again. Hikaru and Kaoru lifted up their dresses and climbed the stairs as fast as they could, letting out a string of giggles along the way. Once they were at the top, Hikaru naturally went first again. This time he tucked the furls of his dress better than he had the first time, convinced that it had slowed him down. Just as he began to slide down the railing his brother stuck his tongue out at him, causing him to laugh as he zoomed down to the main floor. When Hikaru landed and came to stop he looked at where he had first touched down at and gave triumphant cheer. He had landed an inch further than his brother had previously.

"Here I come, Hikaru!" Kaoru called out.

Hikaru looked up from the spot, it certainly looked like his brother was going faster than him this time, that was until the bottom of his dress came loose and wound up covering his head. Hikaru let out a laugh as his brother's panties was showing. When Kaoru was launched off of the railing, his dress was still covering his face. Kaoru's landing was rough but he managed to stay on his feet, however the problem was that being blinded by his dress he didn't know where to aim his continued momentum.

"Look out!" Hikaru cried, but it was too late. His brother had already crashed into the large vase that had triumphantly stood in that place for a handful of years without so much as a single problem. With a loud crash the vase tumbled down and shattered.

"Kaoru are you ok?" Hikaru asked rushing to his brother, ignoring the shards of broken porcelain scattered on the floor. Hikaru offered his brother a helping hand.

"I'm fine." Kaoru replied grasping his brother's hand and standing up. He began to wipe dirt and vase shards from his beautiful dress.

"Nice underwear by the way." Hikaru said with a snicker.

Kaoru blushed and pulled his dress down, making sure it covered himself. "Be nice Hikaru."

"I was. It was a complement." The grin on his face said otherwise.

A few seconds later a handful of servants came running in. Each of them stopping and gasping at the sight before them. When they came to their senses, one of the maids hurried to examine the boys, one ran to grab a phone in case a doctor needed to be called, while another one ran to grab another phone to call the boys' parents. This left one elderly butler standing there eyeing the vase and the two young boys.

Though he had said nothing, the two boys knew two things. The first was that they were going to be in trouble primarily because the staff was too stupid to know that the vase was a replica, with the original being safely tucked away. The second bit of information brought some satisfaction, as they knew that they would not be properly punished until their parents got home, as the staff was not allowed to punish them, this information grew even better because their parents weren't set to return for three more days. But even armed with that knowledge it did not mean that there wasn't an air of terror surrounding the older butler as he walked up to them with a stern look on his face. While they liked one of their maids because she did not suck up to them, they disliked this butler for exactly the same reason; after all there was a difference between not sucking up and flat out being rude. The twins gave a unison gulp as the much older man stopped in front of them. Kaoru slipped out of the grasp of the maid examining him and latched onto his brother's arm.

The old man looked down his nose, past his bushy grey mustache and at the two young boys. "Boys aren't supposed to wear dresses." He said with restrained anger. The smell of cheap cigars made the young boys cough. That smell was just one of the many things the boys did not like about the man, and his uncanny ability to end the fun of whatever they were doing was another.

The maid having found that the boys were perfectly alright, that is without any cuts or bruises, grabbed the boys by the hand and led them to their room to await the return of their parents.

"Are you sure you're ok Kaoru?" Hikaru asked his brother once again.

"I'm fine." Kaoru replied with a nod.

"I was just wondering because I thought my arm was going to fall off if you held it any tighter." Hikaru teased.

"Hikaru, you know I don't like him." Kaoru groaned, "He smells bad and he's rude."

"And his eyes are yellow." Hikaru added.

"And he has that long nose hair." Kaoru quipped.

"don't forget his squeaky shoes." Hikaru reminded.

"or his icky cologne."

"or that youngest boy he looks after." Hikaru finished.

Kaoru gasped, "Take that back!"

"No." Hikaru said bluntly.

Kaoru stepped towards his brother. "Take it back."

Hikaru shook his head.

"Fine Hikaru if that's the way you want to be." He began to turn around before flinging himself at his older brother and squealing "Penalty game!"

The two young boys landed on the floor, as Kaoru began to viciously tickle his brother. "Arrogant ape!"

"Bubonic buffoon!"

"Crotchety clown!"

"Dimwitted dander!"

"E….E…." Kaoru stuttered. That was all that his brother needed, in the moment of distraction he turned the tables on his younger brother and began tickling him instead. The joyous sound of children laughing filled the large mansion. The staff was all happy to hear such a happy sound after such a nerve wracking event. All except for one of course whose left eye began to twitch.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the numerous models in front of them and smiled with a job well done. It had taken them over an hour to get them all dressed and lined up but now their big show could finally begin.

"Hello and welcome to the first annual miniature Hitachiin Fashion show!" Kaoru called out, as his older brother pushed play on the stereo. The twins' strange taste in music began to flood the large hallway. Hikaru then grabbed the first model between his fingers and ushered her down the catwalk. Kaoru grabbed his camera and excitedly took pictures of the model.

The boys were very proud of the reaction of the 'crowd'. But it did not surprise them, they were used to such reactions of the crowd at their mother's fashion shows. It was after the last show they attended when the twins had expressed an interest in their mother's work that she had taught them how to sew. The twins however grew quickly tired of simply stitching two pieces of cloth and soon demanded that she teach them how to make actual clothes. Not wanting to disappoint her two boys, but understanding the difficulties of making full sized clothes she let them start small. She had them begin by creating doll clothes. She herself had designed, and created some the clothes that one of the many dolls was modeling that evening. She beamed proudly at her two boys from the filled audience. Besides her it was a real who's who of the Hitachiin twins' room. There was the large stuffed tiger that they had won at a carnival a few weeks prior; there were the two identical stuffed teddy bears that the boys had received for the first birthday, and lastly there was the entire collection of TY beanie babies.

Mrs. Hitachiin had just taken note of a rather interesting dress design when her cellphone began to ring, she started to apologize to her sons but they already understood too much about how the business world worked, especially for being boys of only 9 years. She then covered the phone and whispered to her sons, "Keep going, I'll just be down the hall."

"Don't worry, the models have to start changing into their second outfits anyways." The twins replied stopping the music.

Their mother nodded and answered her cellphone as she walked down the hall a slight ways.

Kaoru began putting the next outfits on the numerous dolls when a sudden burst of laughter from Hikaru made him jump. "What's so funny?"

"Don't look now folks but it looks like Ami is pulling a Kaoru!" Hikaru snickered as he pointed out the doll that was currently on the catwalk.

Kaoru looked and sure enough one of his models had her dress pulled up over her head. "Hikaru!" Leave it up to his brother to bring something up from years in the past to tease him with.

Hikaru shrugged but the grin on his face grew, "What? She's just having fun."

"Let's just keep the show going." Kaoru said shaking his head with disappointment and handing Hikaru the next model.

Their mother soon joined them back in the hallway. "I'm sorry boys, I know it's unprofessional to leave in the middle of a show but one of my gowns has gone missing, so mommy has to go make heads roll." She then smile and patted her sons on the head.

"Alright!" The twins cheered with large smirks on their faces, they liked it when their mom took charge, that is, of other people besides themselves.

"We can wait for you to come back." Hikaru offered.

Their mother looked around at the crowd, "It wouldn't be fair to the other members of the audience."

Kaoru looked her in the eyes, "Mom they're stuffed animals. I don't think they'll care."

Mrs. Hitachiin let out a laugh as she walked down the hallway, careful to avoid the models. Once their mother was away the twins looked at each other, already feeling boredom take over them. Their stomachs gave a unified gurgle of hunger and went off to raid the kitchen.

They had just finished their peanut butter and maple sandwiches and were on the way to their bedroom when they heard it, the cussing and cursing of their highly despised elderly butler coming from the fashion show. They ran as fast as their young legs could take them, but by the time they got there it was too late. When they had left it was a peaceful intermission, some of the models were in the bathroom performing employment security and some were busy shunning the numerous photographers and their pathetic advances, while some of the members of the audience were busy making deals and frequenting the bar too many times.

Now however it had looked like a scene from one of their favorite horror movies. Mutilated bodies of former models lay scattered on the catwalk, photographers were busy taking photographs at the brutality, and the audience had dispersed although some of their beany insides were scattered across the hall. The cause of all of the destruction was clear. The disgruntled butler had hijacked one of the models' dream cars and had crashed it through the fashion show, either out of a drunken rage, or jealousy. Regardless the damage had been done. The young twins ran to try to take control of the situation. "It's alright girls, don't fret. We can still finish this show. That can be stitched back together." Hikaru said picking up one of the dolls.

"Hikaru, she's missing her head!" Kaoru shouted.

"So you're saying that she shouldn't walk?" Hikaru asked as if he did not see what his brother was complaining about, after all the dress was still salvageable.

Further discussion had to wait however, as the twins felt two large firm hands on their shoulders. They turned to look into the eyes of the crazed dream-car hijacker. "Boys aren't supposed to play with dolls." Before the boys could object they were being hauled down the hallway and to their bedroom.

But then something odd happened before they reached their bedroom he stopped them in front of one of the many guest bedrooms. He opened the door and gave a gentle push to the twin in his right hand. Kaoru stumbled from the surprise and regained his balance and turned just in time to see the door closing and his brother reaching out a hand.

Kaoru could hear his brother fighting and screaming at the butler but the slamming of a nearby door told him that the butler had won. As Kaoru began to think of the best way to proceed he could hear something crash in the room next door. He knew exactly what it was. In part it was his brother in a terrible temper, the other part of the crash was that of a lamp against the wall. It was not just any lamp, it the lamp that he knew for some odd reason his brother despised. He knew Hikaru would start with the things that angered him but it would only be a matter of time before he started breaking whatever was available.

Kaoru ran to the wall and gave five loud knocks. He stopped and hoped that they were loud enough that his brother had heard them. Another crash. Kaoru knocked five more times, this time louder.

Two knocks came from the other side of the wall but further down. Kaoru took a few steps towards his brother's knocks before he knocked three times.

Three knocks came from the other side of the wall, this time much closer than they were only a moment before. And so the two brother's knocked on the wall, with each knock bringing them a step closer to being next to each other.

Finally after a couple minutes, with his ear firmly pressed against the wall, Kaoru determined that their knocks were finally in the same place. Kaoru placed his palm against the hard wood, and even though he could not see it, he knew his brother was doing it too.

* * *

"Almost to the top Kaoru." Hikaru called out to his brother.

Kaoru did not look. That was exactly what his brother wanted him to do and he would not give him the satisfaction. Instead he kept his mind focused on the task at hand, find the next hand hold. And find the next hand hold he did, and quickly reached up and pulled himself up to it. Just one more and he'd be able to reach the victory bell.

"Just one more and I'll be there." Hikaru shouted.

The pressure was on. Kaoru once more ignored the temptation to look over and kept searching. He found one but it would be a reach. Possibly even a slight jump. But what was rock climbing besides a combination of risk, adventure and amusement? Kaoru reached out as far as he could and in a fluid motion he jumped and added more to his momentum by pushing off the new hand hold. With his free hand he caught the cord of the bell and gave it a ring before falling back down. His own rope finally caught and he came crashing back to the wall safely. Once he could hear over the sound of his own pounding heart he realized that his brother was laughing. When he looked over at his brother he had realized that his brother was only two thirds of the way up the rock wall, nowhere as close as to what he had said. His brother was bluffing the whole time.

"That was epic Kaoru!" Hikaru cried out to him.

"And you were bluffing." Kaoru retorted.

"I got bored and wanted to do something else. Make you sweat sounded fun enough." Hikaru replied.

Kaoru normally would not like being toyed with by his brother; after all it was they who did the toying to other people, not each other, but in this case he made an exception because it was not every day that he beat his brother by such a large margin. His chance to gloat however was interrupted when a maid came bursting into the gym.

"There you two are. We've been searching all over for you. Why aren't you getting ready? You are supposed to be leaving in thirty minutes." The maid said in utter panic.

The twins exchanged a knowing look, one that sparked a race. The twins both quickly repelled down the wall took their harnesses off and ran out of the gym and to their bedroom, seeing just how fast their young teenage bodies could carry them. As soon as they hit the bedroom door they began stripping out of their clothes. By the time they hit the bathroom they were down to their underwear, and by the shower they were naked. They stood outside of the shower just long enough for the water to warm up before they jumped in. Once the hot water poured over their sore and aching muscles however their sense of urgency disappeared.

The two brothers huddled around the stream of water; their necks arched back, letting the water crash against their faces and then cascade down their bodies. It was after a few minutes of relaxing under the hot water that they finally remembered what they were supposed to be doing. Hikaru reached for his soap and Kaoru for his. The sudsed up their own bodies the best they could before turning to each other for help. Hikaru turned around and Kaoru began to run his soapy hands over his brother's back. When he was finished he turned around and Hikaru began to clean his brother's back. However, as Hikaru was doing so he began to write something on his brother's back. Kaoru knew exactly what his brother was doing, it was something that they often did. "Soap" Kaoru answered. When his older brother's finger left his back he knew he got the word correctly. It was now his turn to write on his brother's back.

"Have you seen the young masters? Are they ready yet?" Asked one maid.

"They ran off to their room twenty minutes ago and I haven't seen or heard them since." Replied another maid.

"I really wish they'd hurry. It reflects poorly on all of us when we can't get them to an event on time." Added the twins' chauffer.

"Why don't you go talk to them?" suggested a third maid asking a man more than double her age, "They respect you. They'll listen and hurry up."

"That's not respect, just fear." The chauffer clarified.

The old butler glared at the much younger chauffer and upon seeing the young man shirk away, joyfully stroked his mustache. "What's the difference?" The butler then pulled himself out his chair and hobbled his way to the young boys' bedroom.

"What shampoo should I use?" Hikaru asked.

"I like the mint and rosemary." Kaoru answered.

"But that's yours." Hikaru replied.

"So? You're out of the stuff you usually use." Kaoru replied.

"I am?" Hikaru questioned.

"You tossed it in the pool, remember?" Kaoru answered.

"Oh yeah!" Hikaru replied with a chuckle and a smirk, remembering all the fun he and his brother had swimming in the large sea of bubbles. "I forgot about that."

When the old butler made it to the large double doors he paused to collect himself. Confronting the young masters without steeling one's nerves was a quick ticket to the unemployment office or an asylum. Having readied himself he knocked on the door. No response. He knocked again. "Young Sirs, your driver is waiting." Still no response. He put his ear up to the door and as he listened closer, he could hear the sound of the shower. He tried one of the door handles and found it unlocked, he let himself in. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. There was no response. However, upon listening he heard the two boys in question talking.

"What are you doing Hikaru? Don't put that there, that's not where it goes."

"Trust me Kaoru, it'll be ok. Just take a breath."

The butler paused. What were the two boys doing in there? As the butler began to contemplate the actions of the young twins he failed to notice something important. The water turning off. When the butler finally remembered what it was that he was there for he turned his attention back to the door. He raised his arm to knock but much to his surprise the door opened. There standing in front of him were two young boys, dressed in only their birthday suits. The only towel among them was clutched in one of their hands before it was pulled over their naked bodies.

"Can we help you?" Hikaru asked the butler.

"I…I…" The elderly butler stammered. "I came to check to see if you were ready to depart."

"But you couldn't help yourself." Kaoru retorted. "You had to peek."

"You like 'em young don't you?" Hikaru quipped.

The butler's head twitched, his fists shook. He finally let roar, "Boys are not to shower together!"

The twins blinked, "Whatever, we'll go to our room now." They then skirted past their furious butler and into their bedroom tossing the towel onto the floor.

While the butler may have thought he had reached the twins through his 'sagely' adivice, it was the twins who had the last laugh. While they may have been in trouble once more they could not be held separately until their parents came home, or at all for that matter because they had an important party to attend. Secondly, a few days later they were relieved to be informed that the Butler had retired for the betterment of his health.

* * *

Kaoru sat up on his elbows, "What are you doing?" He asked, but his brother did not respond. So instead Kaoru watched his older brother run around closing all the curtains, followed by grabbing a chair and hurrying to the door. After locking the door, Hikaru wedged the chair under the handle. He scanned the room, and after having found it to his standard he returned to his twin.

Hikaru climbed onto the bed and retook his position straddling his brother. As he bent down to kiss him he felt his brother's hands on his chest, he looked at his brother with questioning eyes.

"Why do you always do that? It's not like anyone will come waltzing in here anymore." Kaoru asked. After all it had been three years since any of the staff except their maids had entered their bedroom, and even then it was only when the young masters were at school or elsewhere.

"I don't want to take that chance Kaoru. If someone told us that we shouldn't be doing this and made us stop, I don't know what I would do." Hikaru explained before leaning down and kissing his brother gently on the lips.

When the kiss ended Kaoru spoke again, "Hikaru, you're being cheesy again."

Hikaru just smirked and leaned in for another kiss, this time taking his brother's lips with a bit more force. His hands went to his brother's hands, and he pulled them above Kaoru's head, causing him to fall down onto the mattress. After a few more kisses Hikaru began to kiss his way down his brother's neck, making Kaoru let out little puffs of pleasured air. If one followed the trail of kisses that Hikaru left, they would start on Kaoru's lips, steadily moving south down his neck and chest before making a couple stops to visit the two pink nubs before once more traveling south. The next stop was the smooth and flat landscape of Kaoru's belly; here Hikaru's lips began tests to see if it could cause tremors. These tests included blowing raspberries onto the soft flesh, and not letting up even when Kaoru begged for him to stop. Having had a bit of fun, Hikaru continued his travel to his final destination.

A hot warm feeling encapsulating the already twitching head of his cock made Kaoru let out a loud moan and gave a slight thrust of his hips. But then as suddenly as the feeling came, it disappeared. He was unsure of what his brother was preparing, but he knew it was certainly up to no good. It was when he felt his older brother's lubed finger begin working its way into his ass that he knew exactly what he was doing, leave it to his brother to skip right to his favorite part. But it was not something that Kaoru was disappointed about as it was often hard to tell who enjoyed it more. Kaoru pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them before relaxing and watching with eager eyes as his brother slipped one finger into him, followed soon after by two, and then three. To be honest, there was a brief feeling of disappointment felt by Kaoru and that was only in those few seconds when Hikaru's fingers were removed from him, and his brother's cock had yet to enter him. In those few seconds it was as if Kaoru was far removed from his brother, the earth, this reality. But it was a problem quickly rectified.

With a slow steady push Hikaru penetrated his lover, loving every sound that poured out of his younger twin's mouth. Hikaru pulled out slowly, before returning into his brother. He repeated these slow thrusts until he created a steady rhythm, and once that was established it was as simple as increasing the beat. As Hikaru's movements became faster and faster, Kaoru's noises became louder and louder. An alarm in Hikaru's head went off causing the older twin to lean down over his brother and quiet him the only way he knew how, with a kiss. Once he began to run out of much needed oxygen, Hikaru began to sit back up, but his brother would not let him do so alone. Kaoru wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and sat up with him.

In this new position that had Kaoru straddling his older brother Hikaru thrust deep into identical lover and held him close as he let out a loud moan. Kaoru's body shuttered as his brother hit the bundle of nerves deep inside of him, sending out a wave of pleasure that made him loose temporary control of his body. Hikaru grinned and thrust deep once more, he could see the light from the stars in Kaoru's eyes as he cried out. Once the younger twin regained control of his body he grabbed the back of his older brother's head and forced it against his own, smashing their lips together. Try as he might Hikaru could not contain nor control his younger brother's overeager tongue, which he was seemingly trying to shove down his throat. Hikaru let out a moan, as his brother's dire eagerness was pleasing, as was the increased friction between their bodies. But he knew, just as Kaoru did, that it would not last much longer.

With a few more attacks on his twin's prostate, Hikaru felt a hot liquid shoot onto his chest and stomach. Kaoru quivered atop his brother and his arms went slack, as did the seal between their mouths. Hikaru took the fresh supply of oxygen and used it in his final thrusts into his brother, before he too shot a hot load.

Hikaru pulled out of his brother before lying down beside him. They laid there in their large bed unable to move or even have too coherent of thoughts. Finally after a few minutes of rest Hikaru broke the silence. "I need a shower."

"Me too." Kaoru groaned in agreement.

"You know we aren't supposed to shower together." Kaoru replied giving his brother a look that told him that he should know better.

Hikaru began to slowly crawl to the edge of the bed, "I'll go first, since you shot almost up to my head."

Kaoru wanted to tell his brother that that was hardly worse than having a mixture of cum and lube slowly oozing out of you but he decided against it. Instead another idea came to him. "You go and get cleaned up, while I start a bath."

After a quick understanding of what his brother meant, a grin appeared on Hikaru's face. Leave it to his brother to find loopholes. He then leaned over and kissed his brother softly on the cheek. "Let's go."

* * *

**Author's Notes: First I want to send a big heartfelt THANK YOU to EternalFalsity who helped edit and whose wonderful ideas put the finishing touches on this story. Thank you! :)**

**Secondly, I hoped you enjoyed the oneshot. I was hard at work on one of my other stories( Just one mind you, the others can bugger off.) and all of a sudden the idea for this hit me and I began writing on it instead. Anyways, if you want to know how my other stories are going I update my profile weekly.**


End file.
